1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of communication networks and, in particular, to an IMS network that provides business-related content to a wireless device when the wireless device comes into range of a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) of the business.
2. Statement of the Problem
Location-based services are services offered by some cell phone providers for sending custom advertising and other content to cell-phone subscribers based on their present location. The cell phone provider obtains or determines the location of the cell phone, such as from a GPS signal, and then identifies content relevant to that location. The cell phone provider may then send the relevant content to the cell phone, such as in the form of a text message. As an example, a cell phone subscriber may subscribe to a service that provides information on restaurants that are in the same location as the subscriber.
One type of communication network gaining popularity is an IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) network. As set forth in the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), IMS provides a common core network having access-agnostic network architecture for converged networks. The access network between an IMS subscriber and the IMS network may be a cellular network, a WLAN (e.g., a WiFi or a WiMAX network), or another type of access network. Service providers are accepting this architecture in next generation network evolution.
It is becoming more popular for businesses to have their own WLAN or have a shared WLAN amongst multiple businesses. For instance, coffee shops, airports, and restaurants commonly provide WiFi hotspots for use by their customers. The WLAN is implemented with one or more wireless access points, such as a WiFi or WiMAX access point. An individual in range of the wireless access point may receive service from the WLAN for checking email, surfing the Internet, etc. The individual may also place calls using a VoIP phone, or using a dual mode wireless phone that is able to place calls over a cellular network or a WLAN.
As communication networks evolve to using IMS networks as the core network, the WLANs of the businesses will be served by an IMS network. One problem with present IMS networks is that location based services have not been effectively defined or implemented in IMS networks, as may be desired.